darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum
'Ash Ketchum ' (formerly Ash Hormigón) is a side character from the Depths of Our World series. General Info Ash Dylan Ketchum is a seventeen-year-old Cuban male, born in Havana. He lived in Cuba for the first six years of his life before moving away to Carthage, Missouri. At the age of ten, he was walking around with his babysitter in the park, when it started to storm. Unfortunately, he was struck by lightning and his babysitter rushed him to an intensive care unit. He was very close to flatlining, his pulse almost gone, but he was still alive. He was in a coma for eight weeks, and then woke up. Luckily, he didn't lose any memories and he still functioned perfectly normally. Though the coma lasted eight weeks, it felt like years worth of a journey. He tried convincing his parents that everything was real, though it was all just a side affect of the coma. To make him feel better, his parents bought him a pet guinea pig, who he named Pikachu. Relationships Delila Ketchum Ash's mother, she loved him dearly. She wanted to take Ash into the United States from Cuba, but his father wanted to stay in Havana. The two got into a huge fight, ending up in a divorce, and Delila taking custody of Ash. At the time in his coma, her mother was driven to insanity, as she could not bare the fact that her son is in danger of death. Barret took her to a mental institution where she was diagnosed with PTSD and high levels of anxiety. She has recovered well from the event but still is haunted by that experience to this day. Bernardo Hormigón Ash's father, also known as "Brock", he was a great figure in his life for the first few years. After Delila took custody of Ash and moved him to the United States, he felt like something was missing from his life. In his coma, Bernardo flew down to Missouri to check up on him and see how he was doing. He saw Delila was going insane over the situation and took her to a mental hospital to get a clear diagnosis of what is going on. When Ash awoke from his coma, he instantly recognized Bernardo, as "Brock". Robert Oak Delila's mother and Ash's grandfather, he was the only grandparent Ash had, as his wife passed away at a young age, and both of Bernardo's parents were taken away. He had a heart attack when he heard the news about Ash being put in a coma. When he woke up, he recognized Robert as "Professor Oak", which he was strange because it was his grandson, and he didn't know why he would call him by his teacher title. Misty Waters Ash's babysitter, Misty and Ash had a close relationship. Initially, Misty was only looking to babysit children to make money, but when she stumbled upon Ash, she saw something special about him. Ash didn't have a lot of friends, and she helped him out through life. One day she was walking with him in the park, when it started to pour, but they couldn't make it to the car in time, and Ash was struck down by lightning. Overriden with fear, she rushed him to the ICU. Fortunately, he survived but he will be in a coma for several weeks. Eight weeks later, he woke up. He recognized her first, remembering her name. He said that she was a tough gym leader, which she didn't understand. Then he asked where all of her pokemon were. That's when she realized the two were somehow connected. During the first few days of Ash's coma, Misty had a dream where she was with Ash, playing with these strange creatures from balls (pokemon). She believed Ash's story when he explained it for her. She knew exactly what she was talking about. He didn't believe it at first and thought that she was just doing it to make him feel better. She took a random white ball and painted the top half red, with a black line and a white button in the middle. That's when he was frightened, but also realized that she wasn't lying. June Eulastria June and Ash were good friends all throughout school. June thought he was cute, and wanted to be with him throughout everything. Her mother told her that Ash was in a coma, and she cried for a week straight. She was scared that Ash was going to die, and asked to visit him. Eight weeks later, he woke up, and recognized June as "May". She giggled, saying "Wrong month cutie!". Exactly a year later, June had a dream where she was with Ash in a strange realm, with these beuatiful creatures. She talked to Ash about it, and said that maybe he wasn't crazy after all. Dawn Clareton A childhood friend of Ash's, the two went to the same school together. She visited him at the hospital when he was in the ICU. When he woke up, Ash instantly recognized her, asking how Piplup was. Thinking whe meant her dog, Pippin, she said that her dog was fine. Eileen Dragonas A good friend of Misty's, Eileen didn't really know Ash, but Ash thought she was really pretty, with beautiful eyes. She visited him once at the hospital during his coma. When he came back, he recognized her as "Iris", which happened to be her aunt's name. She got to know as a little since Misty invites him over a lot. Shawn Pansage A waiter at Rainforest Café, Ash came into that restuarant quite often. Shawn got to know Ash and his family very well, as Delila always asked for Shawn when they came. He heard the news about Ash's coma, and immediately rushed to check up. Eight weeks later, Ash woke up and recognized Shawn as "Cilan". He didn't understand what it meant, but just lived on with it. Serena West A close friend at the time, the two grew up together and did everything. She visited him at least five times a week to check up on him. She fell in love with him, as a cute puppy-love crush, but it was unrequited at the time. When Ash woke up, she was right by his side. He immediately remembered her name, "Serena", which she was relieved by. He then asked how her performance went. Thinking he was talking about her pageant, she said it went wonderfully. The two later started to bond and eventually he fell in love with her and started to date. However, in 2018, Serena moved schools, so she had to cut things off with him. He misses her very deeply and would travel the distance to reunite with her. Kevin West A close friend at the time, Kevin was Serena's twin brother, who he got along with equally as well with. He was also very concerned when he was in the hospital, and tried to figure out how long he was going to be knocked out for. His estimation wasn't that far off, as he woke up the day before he predicted he would. He recognized him as "Clemont", and he was pretty disappointed he couldn't get his name right. Emilie DeRochefort Another friend of Ash's, Ash like Lili throughout elementary school. She was in the park with her father, when she saw Ash and Misty running away. Her father ran up to her and Misty and asked what happened. She was clueless. He then told her to rush him to the hospital. As Misty drove, Lili and her father followed them to check up. Eight weeks later, Ash recognized her as Lili and asked where Nebby was. She also knew exactly what he was talking about. She invited him over to her mansion to discuss exactly what happened in the coma. Ash told her about the region he traveled with her, and his short travel there. She also had a dream that she saw Ash on a Hawaiian-style island. The two must have been connected from the coma. Unfortunately, Lili moved away to Illinois a few months later, due to business moving. Louis Robinson Louis and Ash don't know each other that well. They did meet once when he visited Autumn Springs, and the two were just fine. Dawn told her cousin about Ash's story, and he did infact recall hearing about it on the news.